Uma Tarde Interresante
by Lisa Phoenix
Summary: Ino encontra com Shikamaru e o convence a tomar um sorvete com ela, na esperança de reatar uma amizade ou algo mais. ShikaIno. Leiam e Comentem.


Uma Tarde Interessante

Não tinha nada a fazer. Era um daqueles dias que você fica de besteira andado por ai sem rumo. Eram um daqueles dias que Shikamaru mais amava.

- Sem nada pra fazer, deus, como isso é bom.

Shikamaru tinha agora seus 16 anos, assim como todos seus amigos. Mas ele não era o único chuunin dentre eles. A maioria se tornara chuunin e ele se via varias vezes em missões com eles. E Naruto.. Naruto conseguira se tornar um jounin.

O jovem foi afastado de seus pensamentos por um grito.

- Shika? – Era a voz de Ino, com certeza era.

- O que quer Ino? – Ele disse se virando para ela.

- Não fale assim.. parece que eu sou interesseira – Ela fez uma cara chateada. – Então, você está fazendo o que?

- Nada em especial.

- Oh, ótimo, eu também não. – Ela abriu um sorriso e andou até ele. – Entãoooo...

- Então o que, Ino?

- Porque você tem que ser tão grosso? – Ela reclamou batendo nele.

_Céus, eu nunca vou entender essas garotas, o que diabos eu fiz? Pelo amor de deus, porque ela tem que ser tão dramática_?

- O que eu fiz demais? Apenas perguntei o que você queria dizer.. – Ele virou o rosto – pare de ser dramática.

- Mas, não se deve fazer isso com damas!

_Damas? Desde quando Ino é uma dama _-Ele riu. – _hmm... eu não vou mentir, mas Ino é bonita oh... o que eu estou dizendo? Ela é a chata da Ino. Aquela chata que fica te chateando sempre que pode. E além disso você não gosta de nenhuma garota, porque mulheres só servem para atrapalhar nossas vidas_..

- Ei, Shika, que tal a gente ir naquela sorveteria? Eu estou com fome.

- Porque eu iria?

- Por favor, você não pode deixar de ser um pouco menos duro? Aceite os fatos eu e você não temos nada a fazer, então... porque não tomarmos um sorvete?

- Que seja..

- Ora vamos, nós fazíamos isso quando pequenos..

- Porque meu pai obrigava – Ele não pode deixar de insistir..

- GRRRRRR....

- Está bem eu vou com você.. – _O que foi que eu disse? Shikamaru você está louco? Hein? Ela é a I-N-O. A chata da Ino_.

- "timo! – A garota sorriu - então vamos lá. – Ela puxou a mão dele.

_Largue minha mão_, ele revirou os olhos porque diabos ele tinha de ter pego na mão dele? _Garota estúpida_. Um sentimento de nervosismo o invadia quando ela o tocava. Ele odiava isso.

A sorveteria era a mesma de sempre, a mesma que iam desde pequenos que segundo Shikamaru ele ia obrigado.

- Isso nunca muda não é? – Ino comentou sorridente olhando os diversos sabores de sorvetes para colocar em sua casquinha.

- Sei lá.. – Shikamaru deu de ombros – Não faz diferença, nem me lembrava direito como era isso aqui. Não venho aqui desde a ultima vez que fui forçado a vir pelo meu pai.

- Você é tão.. – Ino parou com a concha de tirar sorvete nas mãos apontando para Shikamaru - ... ah não sei, como alguém pode ficar tanto tempo sem ir a uma sorveteria? – Ela balançou a cabeça e voltou a olhar interessada os variados tipos de sorvetes tentando escolher mais um para sua casquinha que impressionava Shikamaru pelo tamanho.

_Isso é realmente tortura, qual é o problema deu ficar tanto tempo sem vir a uma sorveteria? Eu não faço questão de vir a uma sorveteria porque eu não gosto tanto de sorvete._ – Ele revirou os olhos pegando apenas uma bola de chocolate – _Ino é tão irritante_.

- Certo, certo, vai ver você não gosta de sorvete - Ino esboçou um sorriso

_Essa não é a Ino! Tem algo errado aqui. _

Ino começou a procurar seu dinheiro no bolso da calça, mas por mais que procurasse não saia nada, seria possível que ela esquecera o dinheiro em casa? Não, não era possível, ela não seria burra a esse ponto, seria? Parecia que sim, porque não tinha mais aonde estar o dinheiro.

Shikamaru pareceu perceber a inquietação de Ino. E sacando tudo, pegou dinheiro a mais, paciência, ele sustentaria aquela casquinha quilométrica, seu pai depois poderia viria a reclamar, e ele também não queria ver ela passar o mico de ter de devolver a casquinha ou coisa do tipo.

Ergueu o braço pagando os dois sorvetes com um sorriso não muito amigável. Ino arregalou os olhos ao vê-lo fazer isso.

- Vamos nos sentar ali – Shikamaru apontou uma das mesinhas um pouco contrariado.

- Desculpe-me por isso, eu acho que esqueci o dinheiro em casa, o pagarei amanhã mesmo, e se você for até minha casa junto a mim, te pago ainda hoje.

- Não é necessário – Ele respondeu.

- Não precisa disfarçar, você deve ter ficado com raiva, porque além de estar comigo e – Shikamru ia dar uma desculpa e ela o cortou - não finja que não, eu sei que você não vai com a minha cara! Você ainda teve de pagar porque eu poderia contar ao meu pai que num momento de aperto você não me ajudou, e meu pai contaria a seu pai que certamente brigaria com você. Então, acalme-se, só terá de me agüentar o tempo para chegarmos a minha casa e eu te pagar de volta.

Shikamaru deu um muxoxo, ela falava demais, mas pelo menos melhorara. Os dois ficavam quietos e quando acabou seu sorvete, Shikamaru se viu sem o que fazer ou observar, acabou dando uma olhada em Ino, uma boa olhada, e sem querer com outros olhos.

Ele realmente tinha de admitir ela era bonita, e isso dava a ele um certo enjôo. Seu estômago parecia se revirar. Parou de comer imediatamente seu sorvete irritado consigo mesmo.

- Você está bem, Shikamaru?

- Sim. Eu estou bem.– Ele respondeu seco.

- Não é o que me parece e nem a ninguém. Quando o pessoal sai você nunca vai junto, e quando você sai, e é raramente, é com Chouji. Mas agora nem tanto já que Chouji está noivo. Quem diria não? Mas voltando ao assunto principal, talvez eu esteja preocupada com você – Ela corou um pouco e tentou disfarçar com uma voz indiferente e colocando a casquinha a sua frente. – Não só eu, os outros também estão, Naruto comentou que te convidou para sair e você disse estar ocupado então ele passou na sua casa e viu que você estava sem nada pra fazer. Tem alguma coisa acontecendo? Você está irritado conosco?

- Não há nada acontecendo, vocês não precisam se preocupar – Shikamaru respondeu seco mais uma vez. – Esse é o meu jeito de ser. Até parece que eu não era assim antes.

- É diferente, você se mostrava preguiçoso, agora você se mostra anti-social. Pelos deuses, Shika! Você pode não ter valorizado e tudo mais, mas eu sim.. a nossa amizade quando crianças, bem, pode não parecer mais eu valorizo! Tudo bem que quando nos tornamos parceiros Genins as coisas mudaram totalmente, não que antes não brigávamos, mas a coisa piorou.

Shikamaru estava um tanto surpreso, mas como de costume revirou os olhos, deixando Ino meio furiosa.

- "timo! Fique assim e..

- Nós poderíamos mudar de assunto, conversar sobre coisas mais... interessantes. Não precisa se preocupar comigo, eu estou bem.

- Está bem, eu sei que você não quer conversar sobre isso comigo e nem qualquer outra coisa. Mas tem outra coisa que vem me deixando curiosa, Shika, eu andei pensando e... – Ela parou e ficou olhando o sorvete sem graça

- Pensando no que? – Ele a perguntou impaciente.

- Você já teve alguma namorada ou já beijou alguém?

- Isso lá te interessa? Isso não importa, okay?

- Eu sabia, você nunca teve namorada e nunca beijou.

- Olha quem fala – Ele revirou os olhos –Pelo que eu saiba você desde pequena só olhou para Sasuke e como ele preferiu Sakura a você, você está ai, sem ninguém.

Ino ficou roxa. Mas tomando coragem o respondeu.

- Tem uma certa diferença ai. – Ino tentou se controlar fechando os olhos.

- Ah, é? Realmente tem, eu não me importo com isso, mas você sim.

- Você não sabe nada sobre mim.. não fale... – Ela cora, com medo de dizer o porque de não ter namorado.

- E você de mim – Ele a interrompeu.

- Há uma nova diferença ai, eu quero saber sobre você, eu quero ser sua amiga, mas você...

- Okay, sem drama? Certo? Tome seu sorvete e..

- Você irá me acompanhar até minha casa para eu poder pagá-lo.

Shikamaru não respondeu jogou o corpo para trás e se folgou na cadeira cruzando os braços atrás da cabeça. Só restava esperar a "donzela". Quando ela terminou seu enorme sorvete e ficou olhando para a mesa, Shikamaru olhou novamente para ela.

Ele não fizera aquilo sem querer. Fora de propósito, desde que eles começaram a conversar, sua cabeça fazia ter.. pensamentos estranhos demais com Ino. Ela podia até ser bonita, isso ele tinha que admitir, mas no entanto, ela não era legal. Pelo menos, não nos padrões dele. Aliás, que garota era legal nos padrões dele? Shikamaru deu um muxoxo. Ino na hora pareceu sair de seus pensamentos e se levantou.

- Podemos ir agora. Eu terminei.

- Certo. – Shikamaru a seguiu.

Os dois andaram silenciosamente um seguindo o outro, até que Ino percebeu que estava chegando em casa, e que antes de pagá-lo e os dois se despedirem, ela gostaria de falar algumas coisas com ele.

- Sabe, Shika. Eu gostaria de te pedir desculpas. – Ela riu baixinho – isso não é muito convincente vindo de mim, mas nós crescemos e acabamos mudando em alguns aspectos. Eu quando te convidei para tomarmos um sorvete, pensava em tentar criar uma amizade, ou reatar uma amizade, se você considerasse.. Mas, já que você não parece muito animado, bem, não se preocupe, não virei a te perturbar novamente.

Ino parou em frente a casa dela. Shikamaru olhava para o outro lado de braços cruzados, ela já ia abrindo o portão quando ele começou:

- Não é que você ou os outros, sejam chatos, mas eu acho que estou com bastante trabalho. E, talvez, eu seja um pouco anti-social sim.

Ino sorriu abrindo o portão para os dois entrarem. Shika ficou na porta enquanto ela entrava e ia a mesinha da sala, vendo rapidamente sua carteira.

- Está vendo como sou tonta? Deixei aqui – Ela riu e abriu a carteira retirando notas – Aqui está, obrigado por tudo Shika. Deseja tomar alguma coisa?

- Não, não, obrigada. – Ele se virou para porta.

Ino abriu a porta novamente e foi junto a ele até o portão. Sentia vontade de falar muitas coisas entaladas na boca. Olha pros pés nervosamente enquanto mexe com os dedos. Abre a boca com a intenção de falar tudo, sobre como andava pensando nele todos esses anos desde que o vira certa vez treinando, e muitas outras coisas. Mas não consegue, lhe falta coragem.

Shikamaru tenta reprimir certos pensamentos que vinham o incomodando, uma vozinha insiste em que ele tente fazer alguma relação melhor com ela e com os outros. Mas a outra diz que não, porque perderá momentos de paz. Então surge a terceira voz, o lembrando como Ino era bonita, e que havia sim um sentimento nascendo por ela.

- Ino – Ele se vira para ela olhando pro chão – Talvez...

- Sim? – Ela parece esperançosa.

- Talvez fosse interessante..

- Hm?

- Talvez fosse interessante sairmos mais uma vez, pode falar com o pessoal se quiser, ou pode ser só nós dois – Ele se sentiu corando e teve vontade de se esconder.

- Ahn? – Ino parecia surpresa e feliz ao mesmo tempo – Isso seria.. seria.. maravilhoso.

Ele sorriu e com um aceno de tchau saiu do portão indo para a outra calçada. Mas pára no meio.

- Sabe, Ino?

- O que? – Ela segurava o portão indo fecha-lo.

- Você é uma pessoa... – ele sorriu – legal.

- Obrigado, Shika, você também é.

Os dois acenaram novamente e se dirigiram as suas casas. Ambos levavam um grande sorriso no rosto.

**_Fim_**

N/A: Duh, sem graça XD. Esse final não ficou tão legal X. Mas até que eu gostei da parte que ele a convida, e vcs? Bem, eu não sou muito boa com Shika/Ino, mas eu tinha que escrever algo deles! Ah, sim, comentem!!!


End file.
